Six Weeks
by Kirby's Cowgirl
Summary: Saunders takes Grady Long's death hard.


This is fan fic and not for profit, no copyright infringement intended

Copyright 10/14 by Kirby's Cowgirl

Six Weeks

He was going to get blind stinkin' drunk. Then he was going to find himself a fight. And when he was done beating the shit out of whoever got in his way, he wanted a woman. And then, he'd sleep for the rest of their leave. God help anybody who bothered him.

Littlejohn looked worriedly at the half empty whiskey bottle in Saunder's hand as he and Kirby entered the bar. The Sarge hadn't bothered with a glass. They gave him a wide berth as they joined Caje and Doc at a table.

"Ok, guys, your turn. We'll take over." Kirby said quietly, wondering how in the heck he had let Doc talk him into this. He and Littlejohn had gone to grab a shower while Caje and Doc watched the Sarge.

The waitress came to the table, and Kirby said, "Yeah! Bring me a bottle -" The look on Caje's face stopped him. "Hell! I could be dead tomorrow, and you don't want me to drink?"

"Just some coffee for me." Littlejohn said, glancing at Saunders.

"Just bring me some coffee too." Kirby said glumly. There seemed to be a hot poker game going on in the dark back corner, and he really would have liked to get in on it.

They sat quietly and drank their coffee, and watched Saunders drink out of the whiskey bottle.

"He needs to stop blamin' himself." Caje said.

"He won't talk to me about it, I tried." Doc sighed.

"It wasn't his fault." Littlejohn put in.

"Hell, he thinks everything is _his _fault. Even _me."_ Kirby looked disgustedly at his coffee. "They were friends for a really long time."

There seemed to be a disagreement going on at the poker table, and two of the men yanked a third one up and headed him out the door. One of them bumped into Saunders, and liquor poured all over the Sarge.

"Oh hell!" Doc said, he and Littlejohn instantly on their feet. Caje had his bayonet in his hand, and Kirby had the BAR up, wondering how he was going to keep Saunders from killing all three of the men.

The guy who'd bumped Saunders made some half assed apology, and they all froze.

And then a voice they thought they'd _never _hear again said, "Ahh, Chip, I could use a little help here."

Six weeks earlier

The Krauts had them pinned down and Saunders was going to have to surrender and hope they didn't just gun them down. Just as he opened his mouth to yell, Grady stepped from cover and blasted with the BAR.

"Grady, get down!" Saunders yelled, as the first bullet caught him and spun him around. A second one caught him in the chest, and Grady kept advancing. He dimly realized that Kirby and Littlejohn were pouring it on, but from his position he couldn't fire without hitting Grady. A third bullet struck Grady and he went down. And then he saw a streak that he knew was Caje and heard the grenade.

"Grady! NOOOO!" Saunders didn't even realize he was screaming as he burst from cover half a second before Doc and ran to his friend. "You damn fool! What have you done?" Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he rolled Grady over.

"Shit. I screwed up." Grady tried to grin at him.

"Grady, be quiet." Doc looked in horror at the wounds pouring blood, and started jamming packing in them.

"We're clear, Sarge." Kirby said, then looked down at Grady. "Oh hell." He said, and looked like he was going to start bawling himself.

"You ain't getting' my damn BAR." Grady said.

"I'll just carry it for you. And keep it clean like I always do." Kirby swallowed hard, then turned away. "I better go help Caje." He _could not _stand there and watch Grady die while Doc worked frantically to try and help him, and the Sarge - The Sarge was crying and holding tight to Grady's hand. Hell, they'd all held dying men's hands and tried to offer a little comfort. But he'd never thought he'd ever see the _Sarge _cry.

"Kirby, I need a stretcher in a hurry. Tell Caje -"

Saunders cut Doc off. "Tell Caje he's in charge. I'll help Doc carry Grady back."

"Yes sir." Kirby said, and ran to help Littlejohn improvise a makeshift stretcher.

Saunders took the front of the stretcher with his tommy slung across his back. He didn't care if they court martialed him, he was not leaving Grady. They had passed an aid station four miles back that was in the process of being dismantled. If he and Doc could get Grady there in time, maybe he had a chance.

"Sarge, I got to stop for a minute." Doc panted. When Saunders showed no signs of slowing, "Sarge, I got to get some more packing in his wounds. I need you to help me." He thought Saunders was going to run himself to death trying to get Grady some help. Grady was in bad shape, but maybe if they could get him to the aid station -

Saunders stopped, helped Doc ease the stretcher to the ground. Doc pulled his knapsack off his shoulder. "Roll some of that gauze off and hand it to me when I tell you."

Grady's eyes fluttered. "I ain't gonna die, Chip. I got me a date with a really pretty lady. Her name's Kathy -" And then he slumped over.

"Doc!" Saunders said frantically, starting to check for a pulse.

"The gauze, Sarge, the gauze!"

Saunders unrolled a section and placed it where Doc showed him.

"He just passed out. He's holdin' his own." Doc looked at Saunders. "You need to slow down a little. We need to be careful and try not to jostle him. I've about got the bleedin' stopped."

Saunders nodded, they picked up the stretcher and started off again.

"You barely made it." A Doctor said, as he helped them slide Grady's stretcher in the back on an ambulance. "Do you want a ride?"

"No sir, I've got to get back to my men." Saunders swallowed hard. "Is there a chance?"

"Son, there's always a chance." The Doctor bent down over Grady and signaled the driver to close the doors and move out.

"We got him some help, Sarge." Doc said, "He's strong and tough. Heck if they get him back to his Kathy, I bet he'll be just fine in no time."

Two weeks later, Saunders walked into the bombed out building that Hanley was using as a CP and gave his report. "Sir, have you heard anything about Grady?" he asked.

Hanley's eyes were bloodshot and he looked as exhausted as Saunders felt. His uniform appeared to have been slept in, and he hadn't shaved. He sighed. "The convoy got hit before they made it back to the hospital. No survivors. The Krauts took all the medical supplies." He saw the pain and shock on Saunders face, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Yes sir. Me too." Saunders turned and left before he broke down in front of the Lieutenant. He had failed. It was his responsibility to keep his men alive, and Grady was dead. It was his fault. He slammed his fist in the broken down brick wall that was next to him. He wanted to scream and rage. Hell, he wanted to sit down and bawl like a kid. He wanted _somebody_ to come and tell him that this was all a bad dream, that everything would be alright.

What he wanted, and what he had to do, were two different things. He swallowed hard, swiped his sleeve across his eyes, the filth of his uniform making them tear even more. He needed to grab a shower, get some chow, make sure Kirby didn't find any trouble to get into -

He thought he'd broken his damn hand. Well if some cold water didn't help, he'd have to get Doc to look at it.

"Lieutenant?" Doc tapped hesitantly on the excuse for a door on Hanley's CP.

"What can I do for you, Doc? Out of supplies again?"

"I just wanted to ask you about Grady." The look on Hanley's face answered the question for him. "Shit." He said, and started to back away.

"It wasn't your fault, Doc." Hanley said quietly.

"Hell I know it wasn't my fault!' Doc burst out. "I don't know what got into him. He did something stupid and now he's dead and the Sarge thinks it's _his_ fault and he's -" he slammed his mouth shut. "I'm sorry, sir."

Hanley sighed. "We're all sorry, Doc. We're all too tired, and this damn War is dragging on forever and taking too many men's lives."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Is there anything I can do for you?" Doc looked worriedly at Hanley, noting the man's exhaustion. "You need some rest."

"I need a night at the club with a steak dinner and a bottle of wine and a pretty lady to dance with, but it's not going to happen." Hanley shrugged, offered Doc a wry grin. "At least not before we kick some serious Kraut ass."

It was a totally inappropriate thing for Hanley to say. And Doc knew that was exactly why he had said it. To lighten the dread they were all feeling. "Try and get some sleep, Lieutenant. I'll look after Saunders."

The water was cold. Saunders knew it wouldn't be hot, but he'd at least hoped for warm. There was no one else in the showers and he let himself cry. His gut hurt so badly he thought he was going to vomit.

Grady had been the one constant in this damn War. Hell, they'd been together since boot camp. All thru Africa - He thought Grady was the best friend he'd ever had. He'd even idly wondered one night when he was drunk if he should take his buddy home with him after the War and introduce him to Louise. She was a baby, but she was going to grow up and need a husband someday. It certainly wouldn't hurt to give her and Grady a push in the right direction.

He couldn't take the cold any longer, and he turned the water off, shivering. The rough Army issue towel did little to dry him off. He barely had his clothes pulled on before he had to stumble outside to be sick. His head hurt like he'd been on a three day bender. He was still down on his knees, retching, when Caje and Doc found him.

Doc helped him up, and Caje offered him his canteen, and they retreated a distance away with Doc supporting Saunders, and all sat down in the grass. Even Kirby seemed to realize there were times when a man wanted his privacy, but didn't really want, or need, to be alone. The atrocities of War had made all of them sick before at one time or another, and they just sat together in silent sympathy.

All they'd done since then was run and gun, gun and run*, constant little skirmishes that accomplished nothing and exhausted the men.

Hanley had finally given them three very much needed days leave.

"Grady!" Kirby looked in disbelief at the man in the middle. "We thought you's dead!"

"Let him go." Saunders snarled.

"Damn poker cheat -" one of the men blustered.

"I said, let him go." Saunders said quietly, in a tone that was normally reserved only for raw recruits and _Kirby._

"Well then, I'll have a piece of you too." The idiot turned loose of Grady. Grady instantly swung and hit the other man in the jaw, and Saunders smashed the whiskey bottle over the loudmouth's head.

"Damn ,Chip, it's good to see you!" Grady stepped over the carnage and hugged his friend.

Saunders hugged him back, but he didn't say anything, just looked confused.

"WHOA!" Grady backed off. "Did they run out of hot water? I'm sorry buddy, but you STINK!"

Saunders looked at him for a minute and then he burst out laughing. He and Grady went out the door arm in arm. Doc shook his head and followed them. Caje, Kirby, and Littlejohn trailed along behind.

Saunders, Doc, and Caje hit the showers and Grady sat on the grass outside and regaled Kirby and Littlejohn with tales of his adventures. It was all pure BS and they all knew it, but they were so glad to see him. They could hear Caje singing in the shower, a song about _friendly_ Cajun women that he never would translate for them. He hadn't sung since Grady had been wounded. And someone else was whistling! Kirby swallowed hard. He thought it was Saunders, and he had never heard the Sarge do that.

"You comin' back, Grady?" Kirby asked, running a rueful hand down the BAR's stock.

"Naw." Grady shook his head. "They're puttin' me in Hall's squad."

"What happened to Brown?"

The smile left Grady's face. "He and some new kid got into it over somethin'. The kid just lost it. He shanked Brown and went after Hall, and Hall killed him."

"Damn." Littlejohn said, the shock on his face apparent.

"So," Grady punched Kirby in the arm. "We'll both be BAR men now."

Caje, Doc, and Saunders emerged from the showers, and Saunders was still whistling. The anxious look had left Doc's face, and he seemed more relaxed.

"What happened, Grady?" Saunders asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"I guess one of the ambulances broke down. I just know I was laying there and I was sick. I didn't want to puke all over myself. So I got out. I thought I was drunk as hell. I fell in a ditch and I couldn't get up, and I guess I passed out. Some maquis found me, and they took me to some old woman, I thought she was a witch. She scared the crap out of me." Grady swallowed hard. "She poured some liquor in my wounds, jammed a piece of kindling in my teeth, and four of 'em held me down while she dug the bullets out. Remind me to _never_ get shot again!"

They all blanched at the thought of that.

"What did she do next?" Doc asked, thinking the woman was a herbal healer.

" She poured more liquor in the holes. Then she washed me with salt water. I think that hurt worse than digging the bullets out. Then they drug me out and made me lay in the sun. I really think she was tryin' to kill me. It was about a month before I could get up, and by then I was ready to run away."

"Damn, Grady." Saunders said. He wasn't sure if he believed all of the story or not. He knew his buddy well enough to know that some of it was exaggerated.

"I figured with my luck they'd charge me with desertion and shoot me. And that they'd told poor Kathy I was dead and she'd probably married somebody else by then. The maquis got me to a field hospital and I don't think the doctor believed me 'til he saw all the holes. He wrote some kind of report on me and sent me back to the real hospital. By then I was about wore out. A couple of the nurses pitched some kind of fit, I remember 'em yellin'. The next time I woke up, Kathy was there."

"So you married?" Caje poked him good naturedly.

"Naw. We got to get some kind of special permission cuz she's an officer and I'm just a jackass." Grady grinned. "But I ain't lettin' that woman get away from me." Then he sobered. "She's lost all five of her brothers in this damn War already."

"Maybe we should go ahead and have your bachelor party." Saunders said, then sighed heavily. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Grady."

"I know." Grady said. "I hear there are some friendly women a few blocks down the street."

"You're getting' married, Grady." Doc admonished.

"I ain't married yet. Soon as I put that ring on her finger, I got responsibilities. I cain't be goin' out and gettin' drunk and makin' a fool of myself. I'm gonna make that woman happy, have a couple kids, and have a good life."

That shocked all of them, even Saunders.

"It was real good to see you, Grady." Littlejohn said, sticking his hand out to shake. "I need to go write Mavey a letter."

Littlejohn didn't visit _friendly_ women. A couple guys new to the squad had teased him about it one day, and one of them had found himself upside down in a water barrel. Then they'd decided the _two_ of them would take on Littlejohn, and that had not ended well for them either.

"Well tell that pretty little filly I said hello." Grady clapped the giant on the back.

"Think I'll head in too, Grady." Kirby said.

"You sick, Kirby?"

Kirby shook his head. "I'm just tired. I think I could sleep for a month."

They all said their goodbye's and Saunders watched Kirby and Littlejohn head off to where they were bunking.

"Want me to go keep an eye on him, Sarge?" Doc asked.

Caje sighed. Good ol' Doc always looked after everyone. He never went _off duty._ He half way suspected the reason that Doc was going along now was that he wasn't completely sure that Saunders was alright. The man was pretty drunk, and it wouldn't take much to set him off. "I'll go." He said.

"Let Kirby be." Saunders said. "Do you suppose there's a friendly redhead in the crowd?"

"You ok, Kirby?" Littlejohn asked, when the man flopped down on his pallet. Then it dawned on him. "You broke? I can give you a couple bucks -"

"Naw, Littlejohn. I'm just tired. Sometimes it just seems like, what's the point? We go out and kill some Krauts, and they kill some of us, and nothin' really changes."

Littlejohn didn't know what to say to that, so he started his letter to Mavey.

"Hi, honey,

Having a wonderful time. ' _God, I hate this place. '_

The countryside is beautiful.' _Maybe a long time ago, before the Krauts and us blew it to hell.'_

Weather's been good, and they're feeding me just fine. ' _If I have to put on wet soggy boots one more time, I think my poor feet are gonna rot off. If I could have some of Mama's fried chicken and biscuits, I'd think I was in heaven.'_

Saw an old friend today that had been transferred to another squad. He said to tell you hello.' _I saw him get shot, Mavey. Three times. He sacrificed himself so the Sarge wouldn't have to surrender. We all thought he was dead, and it tore the Sarge apart. They've all gone to give him a bachelor party, because none of us may make it out of this damn War.'_

Take care of yourself and Tucket. I'm sorry they cancelled all the rodeos because of the gas rationing. When I get home, we'll pick back up. I know you can win that championship you want so bad. '_If I get home, sweetheart, I'm beginning to wonder if this damn War is ever going to end.'_

Love you always,

Jimmy"

"I'm real glad Grady's ok."

"Yeah, me too." Littlejohn said.

"You think he can do it? You think he can go home and make something of himself?"

"I don't see why not."

"What are _you_ gonna do when you get home?"

Littlejohn looked at Kirby like he was nuts. "Marry Mavey."

"Naw, I didn't mean that. How are ya gonna make a livin'?"

"Mavey trains kids horses. I help her. She does the ridin' and the trainin' and I do all the grunt work." At Kirby's confused look, "I shovel shit and keep the barn and the fences repaired. I drive her to all the shows and rodeos and keep her horses clean and tacked up for her."

"And you don't mind doin' that?"

"I love horses, I'm just too damn big to ride most of 'em. Hell, Tucket, Mavey's barrel horse, he's a Welsh pony. He's tiny, like her."

"And you can make a livin' doin' that?"

Littlejohn nodded." She had fifteen horses in the barn when I shipped out. That's really too many, I told her to cut back to ten. We didn't have time for anything else. I still have to help my dad and I'm gonna farm too."

"You got land already?"

The giant flushed. "Mavey's Dad's rich. He's gonna give us our start. I'm not too proud to take it. I love Mavey and I would never take advantage of her."

"I didn't mean -" Kirby stopped. "Somebody else thinks you're out for what you can get."

"Mavey's Mom thinks I'm trash."

"Well Mavey's Mom is an idiot."

Littlejohn looked at Kirby and then he started laughing. "I never thought I'd hear you say anything nice to me."

"You're a good man, Littlejohn. I'm like Grady, I'm just a jackass." Kirby sighed.

"You don't have to stay one. You can make something of yourself just like Grady plans to."

"I'm just a street punk. I ain't ever gonna amount to nothin'."

"You want some paper?"

"What for?"

"So you can write to the lady you're thinkin' about."

"She broke it off with me. Said she didn't want me gettin' shot." Kirby sighed. "Geez, I even run my mouth when I'm sober."

Jimmy re-read what he'd written to Mavey, decided it would do. He hadn't said a word that the censors would cut out and he hadn't told her anything that would upset her.

"She's a lady, I don't want you thinkin' she's not." Kirby said suddenly. "The whole damn mess was my fault. Her husband treats her like shit, but I should never have -" he slammed his mouth shut.

"Kirby, the War changed everything. You know that."

"Yeah, it did." Kirby looked at Littlejohn sadly, and then he rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

The giant looked at Kirby's back thoughtfully. If Mavey broke up with him, he thought it would kill him. He would be so hurt and angry he would lash out at everyone. He would probably act a hundred times worse than Kirby did. And hell, the woman Kirby was in love with was already _married _to somebody else. And knowing Kirby's passion for trouble, he'd bet she was an officer too.

He looked thoughtfully at Mavey's letter that he'd started to stuff in an envelope, and added to it,

" Honey, you have no idea how much I love you. I miss you so bad sometimes I can't sleep at night. Please take care of yourself and be careful."

These are Sue's words, they just "fit"


End file.
